In recent years, with the advent of color copying machines with higher image quality, documents such as securities, bank notes, and the like, which should not be illicitly copied, may be forged.
Various kinds of documents, which should not be illicitly copied are present, must be accurately discriminated without any errors. Furthermore, the copying speed for normal documents must be prevented from being considerably reduced due to discrimination function of such specific documents.